The present invention is directed to a deserializing receiver and, more particularly, to a high speed circuit for deserializing a serial input.
The use of integrated circuit chips has revolutionized the electronic industry by making devices easy and inexpensive to build and also very reliable. Not only are the individual circuit parts extremely small, but the connections between them are very short, which reduces delays in the signal. Also, by including the connections as part of the chip, it is not necessary to hardwire the circuits together, thus making the device less expensive and more reliable.
However, the size of the chip also makes outside connections more difficult. Accordingly, it is preferable to have as few connections between chips as possible. Making such connections are difficult and expensive and also creates problems of reliability. Further, the size of the chip makes the number of possible connections limited.
One method of dealing with this problem, as far as data input is concerned, is to use a serial input for the data. However, putting data in serial form requires a longer time to load the data into the chip and, accordingly, can slow down the operation of the device.